memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ice cream
Ice cream was a Human dessert. It was made from dairy products, such as milk, custard, or cream. It was one of the items sold at Pops Candy Store in 1893 San Francisco. ( ) made homemade ice cream for dessert aboard in August of 2151. ( ) In 2153, Charles "Trip" Tucker shared an ice cream sundae with Traistana and Veylo, including the Human tradition of eating the cherry first. ( ) In the 2250s, a menu of Earth foods in the mess hall aboard the listed a coconut crisp and ice cream. This food item was available all hours. ( ) In the late 2250s, lemon ice cream was one of the many food items vomited out by food synthesizers when Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po and Sylvia Tilly were in the mess hall aboard the . ( ) In 2266, Kevin Riley, under the influence of the Psi 2000 polywater intoxication, ordered that double portions of ice cream be served for the crew. When Uhura tried to cut off his announcement, he announced that there would be no ice cream for her. ( ) An ice cream cart was seen by James Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy on the planet Sigma Iotia II in 2268. The Iotians based their culture on 1920s Earth gangster culture. ( ) The food synthesizers aboard the offered numerous selections on tape of ice cream flavors, including vanilla, strawberry, cherry, peach, chocolate, chocolate wobble, coconut, Rocky Road, banana, and pistachio. ( ) , Commodore Mendez, appalled at the leniency of confining Spock to his quarters aboard the USS Enterprise after he had committed mutiny and commandeered the starship, sarcastically asked if Spock was also being served ice cream and pie.}} Wesley Crusher told Jono in 2367 that his favorite ice cream dish was the banana split, which was available in Ten Forward aboard the at that time. Jono's unfamiliarity with the operation of a spoon, however, soon led to the dessert being splattered across Wesley. ( ) Deanna Troi was extremely fond of chocolate ice cream. In 2366, she dreamed of a real chocolate sundae with real chocolate ice cream and whipped cream. ( ) In 2368, she enjoyed a chocolate sundae with chocolate ice cream, chocolate chips, chocolate fudge, and a cherry in Ten Forward. ( ) In 2376, she visited Reginald Barclay and asked for only one scoop of chocolate ice cream because she was watching her figure. However, Barclay's cat, , ate from the ice cream. ( ) Troi also got some chocolate ice cream on Jupiter Station from Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's holographic assistant, , even though she said she hardly deserved it. ( ) In 2374, Ch'Targh taunted Alexander Rozhenko in the ''Rotarran'''s mess hall, asking him if he would like a glass of root beer with a lump of ice cream. ( ) Later that year, Chakotay introduced ice cream to the former Ramuran tracer , who remarked that she could eat it all day. ( ) Janeway used to enjoy coffee ice cream every now and then. ( ) were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} External links * * * de:Eiscreme Category:Desserts Category:Earth foods